grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grimm Identity
|season = 5 |number = 1 |epnumber = 89 |prodcode = 501 |image = 501-Nick reveals his identity.gif |airdate = October 30, 2015 |viewers = 4.04 millionFriday final ratings: 'Last Man Standing' adjusts up, 'Grimm' and others hold |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Matt Nolan as Meacham Joseph Bertot as Pogue Cobey Mandarino as Doug Rosten Michelle N. Carter as Brady Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2015 = X |premiere = X }} "'}} is the first episode of Season 5, the eighty-ninth episode overall, and the Season 5 premiere of Grimm. It first aired on October 30, 2015 on NBC. Press Release NICK BURKHARDT IS A MAN ON FIRE - ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ GUEST STARS - In the wake of his mother's beheading and Juliette's death, things have never been more chaotic for Nick (David Giuntoli). Having lost so much, Nick must dig deep and decide what type of person he wants to be, while also coming to grips with fathering a child with his once sworn enemy, Adalind (Claire Coffee). His search for the truth leads him to FBI Agent Chavez (guest star Elizabeth Rodriguez) and puts him at odds with those close to him. Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis As Nick holds Juliette's body in his arms, multiple agents burst into the house, take Trubel, and drug Nick, causing him to pass out. Nick dreams of a funeral for Juliette and then about his mom's head floating in the box. He wakes up as his phone buzzes, finding that Trubel, Juliette's body, and his mom's head are all gone and that the house has been cleaned up from his fight with Juliette. He answers his phone and it's Hank, who tells Nick that he's just checking in on him. Nick tells him that Juliette is dead and that he was drugged. He also tells Hank that Trubel was taken, so Hank says he's on his way over. After waking up, Rosalee goes into the kitchen where Monroe is. She tells him she had trouble sleeping with everything that has been going on. Rosalee tells Monroe that Nick is going to need a lot of help when Adalind has the baby. Monroe gets a call from Nick and puts him on speaker. Nick informs Monroe and Rosalee about what happened and they are shocked. Nick goes up to Trubel's room looking for clues to where she could be. He remembers Trubel telling him that she was kidnapped by Chavez, so he thinks that Chavez is responsible again. Hank arrives and Nick goes back downstairs. He tells Hank that Trubel is the one who killed Juliette because Juliette was trying to kill him. Nick says he doesn't know who the men who came into the house were, but he tells Hank they were professionals. Nick says he thinks Chavez is responsible because that's the only thing that makes sense. Nick informs Hank that Chavez abducted Trubel before and that Trubel told him that Chavez is a part of a secret government organization. Nick tells Hank he needs him to find everything he can on Chavez. Hank asks what he's going to do, and Nick tells him he is going after her. Hank reminds Nick that Chavez is an FBI agent, but Nick says, "She's Wesen. I'm taking her down," and leaves the house. Meacham and Pogue let Renard know that they think they found their Jack the Ripper. They let him know they found the body of Kenneth Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon, who has a passport from Luxembourg, so the accent probably fits. Meacham says that they also found the murder weapon on him. The detectives tell Renard that they think the three guys who rescued the last girl went vigilante. Meacham says that a lawyer from Austria is already making inquiries about having the body returned because Kenneth is some kind of royalty. Renard tells them to do what they need to to wrap the case and tells them good work. While driving, Nick thinks about his conversation with Chavez in the interrogation room at the precinct and almost crashes into another car, forcing him to swerve to avoid a person and other cars because he's not paying attention. Hank has Wu go with him to Renard's office, and Hank tells them that he thinks Nick has gone off the deep end. He tells them everything that Nick told him about what happened and that Nick is now going after Chavez because he thinks she took Trubel. Chavez talks with Rosten and Brady about a case. She is then brought a note and leaves the room. She is informed that Nick is there to see her, and she says to send him up. Renard asks Hank if he believes what Nick is saying if he was drugged, and Hank says he doesn't know what happened at Nick's house last night. Wu then mentions that two bodies were found across the street from Nick's house. Hank asks if it could be connected to what happened, and Renard says it has to be. Hank says Nick wants them to run a background check on Chavez, and Renard tells him to just not do it at the precinct and suggests they find Nick first. Nick meets Chavez in her office and demands to know where Trubel is, but Chavez acts like she doesn't know what he is talking about. He tells her he knows she is involved in a secret government organization, and Chavez says, "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you better get out of my office before you find yourself under arrest." Chavez is taken aback when Nick tells her that he knows she's Wesen just as Rosten and two other agents come into the office. The agents escort Nick out of the office, and Rosten tells Chavez that Nick sounds crazy, to which she replies that he is. Wu tells Hank that he talked to the coroner and that no bodies have been brought in that match Trubel's or Juliette's description. Hank says another body was found across the street from Nick's house which was reported as a home invasion. He tells Wu he saw the guys coming towards Nick's house just before they got out, so at least they know where they were coming from. Nick calls Hank and tells him about his visit with Chavez. Nick asks for Chavez' address, but Hank tells Nick about the bodies found across the street and convinces Nick to come to the precinct. As Renard reads over a press release for the public about the Jack the Ripper case, he receives a call from Chavez, who tells him about what Nick did. She says they almost had to arrest Nick. She tells Renard, "I'd like to leave this in your hands, but if this happens again, it'll be out of my hands, and he will find himself in jail." Nick arrives at the precinct, and Hank says they don't have names of the victims yet, but he tells Nick which houses they were found in. Renard calls Nick to his office to talk about his confrontation with Chavez. Renard asks what he was doing, and Nick tells him that Chavez is part of a secret government organization, but he doesn't know anymore info about them. Renard tells him they are going to look into what happened last night, and Nick accuses Renard of not believing him. Renard tells him, "A lot has happened, and you have to take some time." Renard says this isn't a suspension and it's not a suggestion. Renard tells Nick that if he doesn't take time, then he will suspend him. Nick leaves, upset, and Hank walks with him as he leaves. Nick says he was told to take time, and Hank says it may be a good idea. Nick asks how he can take time off knowing what he knows, and Hank says they just want to help, but Nick accuses him of not believing him either and walks away. Wu walks up and Hank says they need to get help. Monroe and Rosalee arrive at the spice shop, and Rosalee says she can't focus with everything that has happened. Monroe tells her they are only getting part of the story, so they should take things with a large grain of salt for now. Rosalee tells him, "If Juliette's dead, Juliette's dead. Nick wouldn't just make that up, and he certainly wouldn't call and tell us that if it's not true." Rosalee says none of this makes sense. Monroe gets a call from Hank, and Rosalee asks if Juliette is dead. Hank says it sounds like it, but he isn't sure about anything. He tells Monroe and Rosalee that he and Wu are on their way to the shop. Nick finds Chavez' address using DMV records, and then he thinks he hears Juliette saying his name. He runs upstairs to his room but realizes he was hearing things. He then tears up before leaving the house. Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, and Wu go down to the basement of the spice shop, discussing what Nick said happened. Rosalee feels guilty over what happened to Juliette because they all played a role in her becoming a Hexenbiest. Wu finds Chavez' address, and Monroe volunteers to go to make it less official. The other three agree they need to keep digging to try to find information about the organization Chavez is involved with. Chavez arrives at a prison-like location and opens one of the slits in a door. As soon as she does, someone or something starts running at the door from the inside, so Chavez quickly closes the slit. She asks Meisner if there has been any changes, and he says not for the better. Chavez tells him, "We're playing with fire," and he replies, "We're going to need fire." Nick drives past Chavez' house to park and is met by Monroe, who asks Nick what he is going to do. Monroe says, "I realize you don't have to answer me, but don't forget I helped you into this world, okay? I've known you as a Grimm longer than anyone. So if anybody's gonna believe you, it's gonna be me, okay?" Nick tells him he doesn't want him to be part of this until he's sure and sternly tells Monroe to leave. Bud brings breakfast to Adalind, but she realizes she is going into labor and tells Bud to get the car to take her to the hospital. Hank, Wu, and Rosalee look into Chavez' past, trying to find something out of the ordinary. Monroe returns and tells them that Nick didn't want him involved and that whatever Nick is doing, he's doing it on his own. Chavez arrives home, and once she notices Nick, they briefly fight, but Nick pins her against her closet door. He tells her he is a Grimm, and she woges. He tells her that's all he needed and knocks her out. Nick calls the spice shop to say that he is at the back door. Rosalee lets him in, and everyone is shocked that he kidnapped Chavez and brought her to the shop. Nick takes her to the basement and puts her in a chair with her hands handcuffed behind her back. Nick confronts Chavez about how she kidnapped Trubel before. Monroe and Rosalee both woge and tell Chavez she better come clean. Nick tells Chavez that she isn't going anywhere until they get the truth. She says, "My life doesn't matter. There's too much at stake." Nick gets a call from Bud telling him that Adalind is in labor. Rosalee convinces Nick to go to the hospital, and Monroe tells him not to worry about Chavez because she isn't going anywhere. Bud meets Nick and Rosalee in the hospital and a nurse leads Nick and Rosalee to the delivery room despite Nick's hesitance. Rosalee asks if he's okay, and Nick tells her he doesn't know because everything is happening fast. Rosalee tells him to just concentrate on this because no matter what has happened, the baby is going to need him. Rosalee tells him Adalind will need him too even though it will be awkward. They arrive at the delivery room, and Nick goes in as Adalind is pushing. Suddenly, the baby's heartbeat starts dropping until it stops. The doctor tells Adalind they need to do an emergency C-section, so they roll her onto her side and take her to an operating room. Hank, Monroe, and Wu continue to try to get answers from Chavez. Monroe asks if she has Trubel, and she tells them she can't say, but Hank tells her she just did. Chavez' phone buzzes, and she says she has to answer or someone will come looking for her and it won't be the FBI. Hank takes the phone out of Chavez' pocket and says, "If I don't like anything you say, they can look all they want, but they'll never find you." Chavez tells Hank not to answer because she has to send her thumbprint to confirm it's her. Hank takes the cuffs off her and she sends her print. Monroe asks how they know she didn't just send a distress signal, and Chavez says they don't and answers the phone. She tells the person on the phone that Nick is actually a Grimm and that she wants to bring him in tonight. Nick and Rosalee wait to hear how things are going with Adalind, and Nick gets a call from Hank telling him that Chavez wants to talk. Chavez tells Nick, "This is your one chance to get the answers. You come with me, alone, and we leave in 20 minutes. After that, it'll be too late." Rosalee tells him to go and that she'll stay with Adalind. Nick returns to the spice shop, and Monroe and Wu express their concern. Nick and Chavez leave, and Wu asks if they're just going to do nothing. Hank says, "For a couple of hours, yeah. That's about as long as my trust lasts." Nick and Chavez arrive at a warehouse, and Nick asks how many people are inside. Chavez says she isn't sure because they are never all there at the same time. She tells Nick things are happening and they have to be prepared, but that's all she can say. They go inside and find dead bodies. Chavez says they are the bodies of the people they were meeting with. Nick uses his enhanced hearing and hears heavy breathing. He pushes Chavez out of the way as a man jumps from above. He and Nick start fighting as a Balam and a Phansigar fight with Chavez. The man Nick is fighting with woges into a Gelumcaedus, and Nick defeats him fairly easily by stabbing him in the head with a rebar. Chavez breaks the neck of the Phansigar, but the Balam slashes her stomach with his claws right after. Nick knocks the Balam through a wall and shoots another man trying to attack. Nick runs after the Balam, but he escapes with another man. Nick sees a claw mark symbol on a wall and goes to check on Chavez. He tries to call 911, but Chavez tells him he can't be tied to this. Nick asks where Trubel is, but Chavez says, "They're rising... everywhere." She hands Nick Trubel's knight chess piece and says, "It's war," before she dies. Chavez' phone starts buzzing, and Nick uses her thumbprint to answer. Meisner asks where she is at, but Nick tells him she's dead and that the others were dead when they got there. Nick asks who he is talking to, and Meisner just tells Nick to keep the phone. Nick returns to the hospital, and Rosalee tells him the baby is alright. She says the baby had an arm above his head which was blocking him from coming out. Nick thanks Rosalee and goes in to see Adalind and the baby. Adalind tells Nick not to hate her anymore because they can't be like they were for their son's sake. She tells Nick she knows she can't force him to be there for him, but Nick tells her he will be. Adalind asks if he wants to hold the baby, and he hesitates, but he takes the baby from Adalind. She tells Nick she thought of a name for him: Kelly. Nick looks at her and says okay. A backdrop of Portland is suddenly clawed, leaving the same claw mark symbol Nick saw at the warehouse. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Eisbiber *Steinadler *Balam *Gelumcaedus *Phansigar Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from July 7-July 17, 2015. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). *Footage from , , , , , , , and was reused in Nick's dream. *Hadrian's Wall Soldier (Scott Thomas) appeared but was not credited. Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. *Adalind and Nick's son is named Kelly. *Nick reveals to Chavez that he is a Grimm and tells her that Trubel told him about Chavez kidnapping her. *Meisner is revealed to be working with Chavez. *After finding Kenneth's body along with the scalpel that Renard planted on him, Meacham and Pogue believe that their Jack the Ripper case is closed. Trivia *Adalind was supposed to go into labor at the end of but Claire Coffee was unable to film the scene due to being hospitalized because of her real life pregnancy.Grimm Premiere: Claire Coffee and David Giuntoli on Wesen War, Brutal Birth and a Nick/Adalind 'Slow Burn' *This is the first season premiere since that wasn't directed by Norberto Barba. *The episode title is a reference to . *Kendall Wells, who portrays Agent Four, also portrayed Woods Verrat 1 in and , as well as Kyle in . References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_1